Akko's Lovely Dream Sim
by JackFloweyDan
Summary: Akko is mad so she drinks a poition


It was a normal day at Luna nova, birds were singing clouds were breezing but then in a class Akko was trying to fly a broom but the broom flew away into Diana's face giving her a large bruise. "UGH AKKO WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU ARE SO UNSKILLED IN MAGIC" she said "ITS NOT MY FAULT IT WAS THE BROOM'S IT HATES ME!" Akko yelled. They were both sent to the headmistress office for disrupting a class. After the visit Akko went to her dorm to complain to her friends' Lotte and Sucy. "DIANA IS SUCH A JERK SHE MADE ME IN TROUBLE AND NOW I HAVE TO STAY IN THE DORM!" she said. "Here try this potion I made it should reverse time so you don't have to hit her with the broom" Sucy said "Ok then I will!" said Akko. Lotte then said "Um Akko I don't think you should drink tha-"but it was too late she drank every last drop "Wow this potion tastes better than your other potions Sucy what is it" said Akko. Oh it's just a new chemical called LSD" Sucy said." Wait what does… that… m e a n…?" Slurred Akko "It means Legal super Drug Drug Drug Drug

Drug

Akko was in a rowboat rowing away from a giant PacMan trying to eat her, as she was rowing the boat went into a whirlpool Akko screamed but she didn't make a sound. She saw lotte shooting lasers out of her eyes then lotte was crushed by a CGI train. A robot shot a giant squid a bird was mating with a raccoon then she heard: "Akko, Akko Wake up!"

Lotte was trying to wake Akko up from her 3 hour coma "Wh- what happened?" Akko said. "You ate some expired LSD and had a drug dream and everyone is mad at you" said Sucy as ALL of the students of luna nova (teachers included) were inside the med room insulting her, Diana then said "You destroyed All of the broomsticks, annihilated three classrooms and made bad fanfiction You Are the worst Witch!" "Wow I did that when I was drugged?" Akko said "Yes and your punishment will be to clean ALL OF THE TOILETS IN THE ACADEMIA!" the headmistress said. But just as the headmistress was giving Akko a plunger and her toothbrush a loud laughter came in the academia "YES WHILE YOU ALL ARE DISTRACTED BY A FILTHY HUMAN CHILD'S PUNISHMENT I ZIM WILL STEAL YOUR BLUE ROCK AND USE IT AS A POWER SOURCESSSSSS FILTHY WITCHES! "Said Zim. "Oh no NOT THE SORCERERS STONE!" Screamed Professor Ursula who had red hair. Zim was then stealing the stone with his PAK until a robot claw grabbed it the robot claw went back into a giant floating spaceship "Gawrsh I got something I need for my leader!" said Goofy "Anyway DESTROY ALL OF THEM GOOFY BOTS!" The spaceship opened up and released hundreds of goofy bots on to the school "NOOO THE ONLY PERSON WHO SHOULD BE INVADING ANYTHING IS MEEEEEEE!" said Zim. "Oh no did I do this" Thought Akko shamefully as she saw witches and an alien attack Hundreds of giant goofy robots "Hurry before all of the magic power runs out!" Yelled Diana. "GIR I want you to go and retrieve me THE STONE!" Zim commanded to GIR who was in a pile of pig poo "YES SIR". Gir launched at the command center for the goofy bots destroying it and them but not the ship. "Darn I really thought my robits will kill you… Oh well I will see you again soon!" goofy said as he used the stones magic to open a portal to another universe and made the ship go inside it. Everyone then said "NO NOT THE STONE!" "Oh no it's all my fault because I took LSD the stone is gone" Akko cried. "Akko it's not your fault it was goofy's" said lotte. "Yea but the stones been taken away so we have no power" said Sucy "HAHA PATHETIC HUMANS I GOT A QUANTUM DIMENSIONAL TRACKING DEVICE ANNND I need help finding the stone." Zim said "WAIT YOU ARE JUST GOING TO STEAL IT WHY SHOULD WE TRUST YOU" a random student said. "Because I am trustworthy" Zim said "Ok we believe you" Akko said.

A meeting was held without Zim in a conference hall about who will save the stone then it was decided

The people to go are…

Diana

Akko

Lotte

and Sucy (no one else wanted to volunteer)

Amanda wanted to go but they said she was too Crazy too go but she will go no matter what "I will go no matter what" Amanda said.

"Yes Those Filthy Humans don't know that I'm tricking them to get it for me then I will STEAL IT" Zim thought in his mind "THEN MY PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION WILL BE COMPLETE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" Zim yelled "Um what?" said Akko "NOTHING" said Zim. The people who were selected loaded the ship with a supply crate, went into Zim's Spaceship, made a portal in the sky and flew into it following the goofy ship" THIS SHIP IS A LITTLE CRAMPED" said Diana "NO ITS PERFECT SIZE!" said Zim. However in one of crates there was no food or water only Amanda and Constanze in it "I don't know why you wanted to come Constanze it is crowded in this crate" said Amanda "…" said Constanze. "HEY WHO WANTS TO LISTEN TO THE DOOM SONG WHILE WE WAIT" said GIR. "GIR PLEASE NOOOO" said Zim but it was too late "DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DODODOOM DOOMY DOOMY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DOOM DODODOOM DOOMY DOOMY DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM" sang GIR" the song lasted the whole trip which was 3 hours "NOOOOOOOOO" said everyone

THE END


End file.
